Millions of homeowners regularly decorate the interior of the rooms of their homes. Interior design is known to include numerous elements and some exemplary decorative elements are paintings and pictures. As is known in the art paintings and pictures are typically framed works of art with the former many times being applied to a canvas or similar item having an open back design. Regular use of conventional picture hangers is common and as is known in the art a conventional picture hanger includes a member secured to a wall that has a portion operable to receive therein a wire or other similar object that is mounted across the back of the picture or painting desired to be hung on the wall. Numerous other types of fasteners have been developed and are utilized to provide a technique for hanging an object on a wall.
One problem with existing magnetic hangers are dependent upon frictional shear forces to maintain an object in a desired position. When utilizing these existing magnetic hangers if the object is too heavy and has a poor magnetic bond or low coefficient of friction then the object coupled to these existing magnetic hangers will fall due to failure of the magnetic hanger. The present invention utilizes a wall member having a raised perimeter edge configured to inhibit shear forces wherein the wall member utilizes improved magnetic torsion forces to assist in securing an object to a wall.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hanging apparatus that is operable to hang an object on a wall that includes a frame portion and a wall portion wherein the hanging apparatus is operable to provide secure engagement with the object being hung and further provide a technique that requires no mechanical fastener intermediate the frame portion and wall portion.